Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Alien
<''' Other Features Use this page to nominate and vote for the featured Omnitrix alien, which will be listed on the home page. Use the button below to nominate an alien. type=commenttitle page=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Alien preload=Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Featured Pages/layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Nominate an Alien '''Note: For help with the layout for the nomination, go here. Rules *As of July 1, 2013, as only registered users may edit the wiki, only registered users may vote. *Keep the layout almost as it is. Don't change the preset numbered and bulleted lists. *No voting for an alien that you nominated, or voting twice. *'PUTTING SOMETHING TO REST' - You can change your vote. But you can't vote twice. *Do not remove your vote. If the vote is invalid or changed, strike it out1, but don't remove it. *CREDIT THE CREATOR IF NOMINATING SOMEONE ELSE'S ALIEN. 1Type at the beginning of each line, and at the end of each line, to strike out text. 'Alien Requirements' *The alien must have all the characteristics of an alien, weaknesses and powers, listed on its page. Exceptions can be made such as the information being withheld temporarily because of spoilers. *If your page has no pictures, it will not be chosen. (This is because of the display format on the main page.) *NO IDEA THEFT ACCEPTED IN THE ALIEN. Previous Winners 2011 *April: Benpire *May: Infinite Alien X *June: Harlequin *July: The Percolating Coffee Guy *August: Math *September: Georock *October: Ek *November: Dayjob and Nightshift *December: Fury 2012 *January: Smallarge *February: Upchuck Norris *March: Hydro-Tide *April: Chill Factor *May: TIE! HayWire and Go-Su *June: Elemental Monkey *July: Super-Duper *August: Ultimate Storm *September: SpeedGate *October: Huntscer *November: Rupture *December: Flarecrow 2013 *January: 3D *February: Crabon *March: Protosect *April: Bronzoon *May: Launchviper *June: Gigablast *July: Cy-X *August:Mothster *September: Balance Flame *October: SlenderBen *November: Psybiote *December: NML 2014 *January: Testi-O *Febuary: Handra *March: Loch Ness *April: Zelusassin *May: TIE! Hothead (S100TRS) and Feet Balled *June: Ultimate NRG (Ahmad 15) *July: Slapstrike (Ahmad 15) *August: Ultimate Electrolite *September: Eyedra ---- Absorber Created by User:PowerStriker15 and nominated by The Combat Airbender. For # Against # Comments * Infinate Humangousaur Created by Bob Master and nominated by Carl Grimes For # Against # Comments *He looks super mega awesome, so why not? MINIONS! ARE! AWESOME!! http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/common/avatars/thumb/3/3a/8498453.png/50px-8498453.png MInions rock! 15:29, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Rex Hydra Created by Rex Forte and nominated by Sci. For #Max Against # Comments *This is an awesome design. Why wouldn't you vote for it? Chronostone (Ben 71) Created by Shades, and nominated by Shades. For # Against #Canon Alien with new name and look. The Master Writer is indulging in MURDER once again.... 01:36, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Comments #Aren't almost all fanon aliens on this wiki Photoshoped like this? --The Almighty Tallest! 23:16, September 22, 2014 (UTC) #Yes, but they aren't literally canon aliens with a new color and name. This is obviously Chromastone. --The Master Writer is indulging in MURDER once again.... 10:17, September 23, 2014 (UTC) Miles Created By Sillyruner , and nominated by Sillyruner For 1. Against 1. Comments 1. One of my favorite aliens! Sillyruner (Wall - Blog - ) 00:46, September 23, 2014 (UTC) NightShade Created by ZeVikingSif and nominated by ZeVikingSif. For # Against # Comments *